


You'll see

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: BDSM, Fucking Machines, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was unrealistic and without any plot, sorry for your time spent on it :)</p></blockquote>





	You'll see

“I was wondering,” Anthony asked, petting Ian's head, resting on his knees.  
“What was that?” Ian smiled.  
“Do you have any weird fetishes?”  
Ian squeaked in surprise and coughed violently.  
“Seriously?” he asked. “Why on Earth are you asking me that?”  
“Well...” Anthony scratched his neck. “I was rewatching the video where we were reading fanfiction about us, and I thought that you could have any fetishes in real life.”  
“Well, this was very appropriate question, I must say,” Ian chuckled. “And what if I say 'yes'? What then?”  
“Then... Then I'll ask you what is that,” Anthony smiled.  
“Well... It's hard to explain.”  
“Then show me.”  
“One day, maybe,” Ian grinned.

“So, where are we going?” Anthony asked, watching out of the window.  
“You wanted to know about my weird fetishes, and I'm going to show it,” Ian smiled. “So I'm driving to the place where I have everything I need.”  
“Wow, it's gonna be hot in there,” Anthony laughed. “But what do you need?”  
“You'll see,” Ian smirked mysteriously.  
“Is it something connected with BDSM?”  
“Well, yeah, kinda. You'll know. Oh, by the way,” Ian held to Anthony a blindfold. “Wouldn't you mind to put it on? And don't peek!”  
“Okay,” Anthony smiled uneasy.  
“Are you afraid of it?” Ian stopped the car and looked at Anthony.  
“A little. It looks like you're going to rape me or something.”  
“Don't be afraid. I love you. I'll never hurt you, and you know that,” Ian smiled and kissed Anthony gently. “And it was you who wanted this.”  
“I trust you,” Anthony put the blindfold on and squeezed Ian's hand. “And, you know, I love you too.”  
Some time later the car stopped again. Ian gave Anthony some instructions and the safe word in case Anthony wouldn't want to continue that and helped him to get out of the car. There was still a blindfold on Anthony's eyes, so he couldn't see anything. He heard the sound of opening door and felt Ian leading him somewhere carefully. Finally they stopped. Anthony reached his blindfold to put it off, but Ian stopped him immediately.  
“I haven't told you to do that,” his voice was soft, but commanding at the same time. Anthony felt his body pressed against the wall and Ian's lips on his neck. Ian's hands were already under his T-shirt. There was something arousing in it. Inability to see anything made Anthony more sensitive. Ian began to take Anthony's clothes off, slowly caressing his skin, as if he was teasing Anthony. By the time Anthony was completely naked, he already had a raging boner and he was burning with desire.  
“I'm gonna leave you for now,” he heard Ian whispering in his ear. “Don't touch yourself.”  
Anthony whimpered when he stopped feeling Ian's hands on his body. His dick demanded on being touched, but he clutched his hands behind his back. The seconds were lasting like hours. He heard Ian making some strange noise and wondered what he was up to do. Finally he felt Ian's hands on his shoulders.  
“Let's go.”  
Ian led him somewhere and sat him down on some kind of chair. It was quite comfortable; the upholstery was leather and nice to touch. He leaned on the back of a chair and felt the gentle touch of Ian's hands again. He put his hands behind Anthony's head, and a couple of seconds later he heard clicks. He tried to move his hands when he realised that he was handcuffed. Soon after his legs were spread widely and roped tightly. He whimpered when he heard Ian's whisper.  
“You're a very good boy. Now I want you to suck me.”  
He felt the heat of Ian's body on his chest as he climbed on the top of him. Something warm touched his lips. He opened his mouth and licked it; a quiet moan was a reward. Anthony smiled and sucked it gently. He wanted desperately to grab it and stroke with his hands, but handcuffs didn't let him do that. Suddenly Ian thrust inside, making him choke. Anthony moaned, letting Ian know that it was too deep for him.  
“Sorry, babe,” he heard Ian apologising. “Keep moaning.”  
Anthony smiled and moaned again, but this time with pleasure. He sucked Ian's cock while he kept thrusting in his mouth; his tongue caressing the top and the vibrations of his voice were making Ian moan even louder. Finally his dick slipped out of Anthony's mouth and he felt Ian got down from him.  
“You're such a good boy,” Anthony heard Ian panting. “Now, are you ready for my fetish?”  
“Yes,” he moaned.  
“Good.”  
He heard familiar click of a bottle with lube and felt Ian's fingers slipping inside him. He didn't really need stretching, but Ian knew that Anthony loved it. His other hand slowly stroked Anthony's dick, making him moan and beg for more. When Ian stopped stretching him, he heard strange and unfamiliar mechanic noises, but before he could ask what it was, he felt something penetrating him. It wasn't Ian's cock for sure. It wasn't someone else's dick either.  
“What is that?” Anthony asked desperately and heard Ian chuckle.  
“You'll know it soon.”  
The thing inside him started to thrust in him a little faster. Anthony moaned loudly and felt Ian's hands on his stomach. They slowly made their way to his neck, and then Ian kissed him. The kiss was passionate, deep and long, just the way he loved. The blindfold fell off his eyes when Ian broke the kiss. The sudden light made him wince and blink a few times. When he finally got used to the light, he saw Ian standing near the wall. He was stroking himself with one hand, another hand was holding some kind of a remote. Ian met Anthony's blank stare and smirked.  
“You're being fucked by a robot,” he commented. “A machine with a dildo. Nice toy, isn't it?”  
“But... Why not you?” Anthony moaned. “What's- what's the difference?”  
“Well, I can't do that,” Ian smiled and pressed something on his remote. The dildo inside Anthony began thrusting in him very fast, faster than it was humanly possible. Anthony groaned.  
“Oh my fucking god,” he breathed out. “I'm gonna...”  
“Already? No, you aren't,” Ian slowed the machine down to the minimum and approached Anthony. “Not until I come.”  
He squeezed the lube out of the bottle and put it on Anthony's cock. He did it slowly, trying not to stimulate Anthony and make him come. Then he walked back to the wall where the drawer was standing and got a cock ring.  
“I knew that something like that could happen,” he smirked while putting the ring on Anthony's dick. “So I prepared. I want to get some pleasure too.”  
He climbed on Anthony again and slipped his cock inside. A pleasurable moan mixed with a hiss. Ian began moving slowly, as if he was getting used to Anthony's dick in him. A dildo began thrusting in Anthony again, but at normal speed this time. Anthony couldn't handle this. The feeling of the dildo inside and Ian on him at the same time was fantastic. He wanted to come, but he couldn't because of the ring Ian put on him. The faster the dildo and Ian were moving, the stronger was the urge. But Ian didn't seem to speed up. He was enjoying with the sensation of Anthony's throbbing dick inside and mixed emotions of arousal, ecstasy and pain on Anthony's face.  
“Ian, please...” Anthony begged. “Please, let me come...”  
“Not yet,” Ian smirked and started to move as fast as he could. His finger hit the button on the remote unintentionally, and the machine started working on its maximum speed. Anthony moaned loudly, wanting desperately to release. Finally Ian groaned and came all over Anthony's chest. He slowed down the machine again, got down and gently removed the cock ring.  
“Now it's your turn,” Ian whispered in Anthony's ear and set the machine on maximum. Even though Anthony was on his edge, he couldn't come right away. He was twisting as a snake, the moans became screams and groans, and the wave of orgasm finally hit him, when he felt Ian's hand, gently touching his dick.  
“Shit,” Anthony breathed out, still catching his breath. He was completely flat-out, he couldn't move his legs and hands once Ian set it free. “God damn it... I'm done...”  
“That's okay, have a rest,” Ian cooed and kissed him gently. “I'll take care of everything.”  
“This really wore me up...” Anthony sighed.  
“It happens. We're gonna go home soon.”  
“I'm afraid I have no strength to stand up, let alone getting dressed and walking...”  
“Hush,” Ian shushed. “Sweetheart, I really appreciate that you want to help me, but I'll take care of everything, don't bother. It's... I don't know, it's kind of my duty. I fucking tortured you...”  
“It's your fetish, and I wasn't against it in the first place. Regular sex can be boring sometimes anyway,” Anthony smiled weakly.  
“Are you trying to tell that you were bored with our sex life?” Ian asked, surprised.  
“No, I love it so much, really. But I thought it'd be fun to have a break in our routine, you know.”  
“You're lucky that I love you, bastard,” Ian grinned.  
“You won't believe it, but I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was unrealistic and without any plot, sorry for your time spent on it :)


End file.
